Pretensión
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. Debe ser una maldita broma.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Estoy sonriendo como estúpida por esto._

 ** _KatsuDeku. Relación no establecida._**

* * *

 **P** **retensión.**

Tiene que ser una jodida broma, eso o un sueño. No, debe ser una maldita broma porque la simple idea de que pueda estar soñando algo así le provoca repelús. Y si es una broma ya viene siendo tiempo de que termine puesto que no se está riendo, matará a alguien si debe tolerar esto por el resto del día.

Por su parte, el otro chico está perplejo, escéptico por lo que acaba de pasar, no se debe ser un genio para saber que su compañero está retorciéndose internamente por tan infortunada situación, también es fácil saber que el que recibirá toda su ira será él y sinceramente ya no puede más con ese acto de abusador y abusado.

Lo peor de todo esto es que el de pecas tenía una cita agendada con All Might y no cree apropiado llegar con alguien más, aún cuando ese alguien está enterado del asunto.

De cualquier manera tienen clases a las cuales asistir y aunque preferiría ocultarse del resto de sus compañeros antes de dejar que le vean con ese maldito nerd no cree conveniente faltar, después de aquella sanción donde tuvo que quedarse por tres días en los dormitorios lo que menos necesita es perder otro día de clases.

Parecen pensar lo mismo y tras compartir miradas se levantan. Ninguno dice algo y caminan en dirección a la sala de profesores.

El de cabello verdoso toca la puerta y al abrirse ven a All Might detrás de ésta.

—Joven Midoriya, ¿podemos hablar...?

Poco a poco sus palabras se desvanecen cuando desliza la puerta por completo, la mirada garza del mayor se mueve del chico pecoso al explosivo muchacho a la derecha del primero e inmediatamente se regresa al más bajo, Izuku sonríe nervioso y con la mano izquierda responde a la cuestión nunca hecha pero que está escrita en su cara. El rubio sigue la dirección a donde ha apuntado con la mano y suspira sorprendido.

—Probablemente haya sido culpa de sus riñas —empieza Aizawa, analizando el porqué de su situación —, así que no haré nada. Sólo deben tolerarse unas cuantas horas más.

All Might le pidió al de cabello bruno que los ayudara, sin embargo al ver el problema se negó rotundamente. Shouta insiste en mejorar la cooperación entre ellos y supone que esta es una oportunidad como pocas, la individualidad que les ha causado esto desaparecerá en algunas horas así que sólo les queda esperar.

Y no matarse mientras lo hacen.

El antiguo símbolo de la paz se disculpa con ellos y les hace ir a su salón muy a pesar de la reacia actitud del cenizo.

—Que quede claro que esto es culpa tuya —escupe con rabia el mayor de los dos.

Resignado el más bajo sólo sonríe, _será un largo día_. Llegar al salón es lo que más teme.

—¡¿Pegados?! —Exclama el trío de amigos de Katsuki para después soltar carcajadas burlonas dirigidas hacia el de mirada escarlata.

—¡Cállense! —Sus ojos echan fuego y de su mano libre salen chispas.

Izuku no hace más que soportar los gritos del otro al igual que sus exagerados gestos.

Por una estupidez tuvieron un accidente en la mañana que derivó en un problema cuando al abrir los ojos y regresar a la realidad descubrieron que el dorso de sus manos estaba pegado y por más que lo intentaron el extraño pegamento —producto de la singularidad de alguien más en la academia— que los mantenía unidos jamás cedió.

Al tiempo en que el chico explosivo vociferaba maldiciones al trío impertinente que eran sus amigos, Midoriya recibe las consternadas miradas del delegado de la clase y la chica gravitatoria, siendo ésta última la más preocupada por la situación.

—¿Estarás bien, Deku-kun? —Pregunta la castaña.

Le dice que no hay problema y se percata de la sutil reacción del cenizo cuando Uraraka le llama por el mote que le hubo puesto.

—¿Fueron con el profesor Aizawa? —le pregunta Iida.

—Sí pero... nos dijo que debíamos quedarnos así —rasca su nuca con la mano que tiene libre.

—Pero... ¿y si Bakugou-kun te hace algo?

Entiende la preocupación de la muchacha, la relación que llevan no es precisamente la mejor, aunque debe decir que ya no era tan mala como en la secundaria, sin embargo duda mucho que le haga algo, sería problemático para él.

Han compartido el pupitre del menor y se han sentado uno al lado del otro porque así es más cómodo lidiar con sus manos pegadas. Es una suerte que no en todas las clases deben hacer anotaciones pero cuando llega Present Mic Izuku empieza a sudar.

¿Cómo va a llevar sus notas si su mano dominante está pegada a la de Katsuki? Si intenta moverla cargando con la del mayor sin duda lo quemará.

Saca una de sus libretas y a pesar de que sus intenciones por escribir lo que Present Mic dice están ahí, no lo hace. Se detiene y está considerando escribir con la mano izquierda hasta que el rubio a su lado le arrebata tanto el lápiz como el cuaderno y comienza a escribir.

—Después me pasarás los apuntes —murmura mientras lo ve de reojo, sin dejar de mover el lápiz.

Hay ocasiones en las que Bakugou deja de actuar como si fuera una peste —justo como en este momento— y no puede evitar que su pecho se llene de sentimientos cálidos, sentimientos que le provocan melancolía al recordar su infancia. No ha tomado la mano del más alto en años y en este preciso instante tiene una urgencia por hacerlo.

Cuando llega la hora del descanso Katsuki le dice implícitamente con la mirada que no pretende comer con su "inepto" par de amigos así que le sugiere ir afuera después de conseguir algo en la cafetería.

Una vez afuera, sentados en el pasto bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles, el de cabello cetrino intenta calmarse tras el incómodo momento de hacía unos minutos atrás. Era demasiado para su joven corazón tener que ir a la cafetería de la mano de su compañero y aguantar las miradas del resto del alumnado, recuerda el murmullo y vuelve a avergonzarse.

Después de abrir el empaque de panecillos en tiempo récord, a pesar de utilizar su mano izquierda, y haber terminado con la mayoría de éstos mira por el rabillo del ojo al de cabello cenizo, el cual está recostado encima de la hierba sobre su costado derecho. Él no compró nada y no ha hecho más que dormitar durante media hora.

—Kacchan, ¿no tienes hambre? —Probablemente no vaya a responder, ya sea porque está dormido o porque no planea gastar su saliva en contestar a sus estúpidas preguntas, como diría él.

Y tal como sospecha el chico explosivo no responde, únicamente se remueve en su sitio para estar más cómodo. Suspira por la actitud que tiene con él pero supone que es mejor que tenerlo encima gritándole lo bastardo e imbécil que es por dejarlos en esta desafortunada situación.

Izuku está por abrir el segundo paquete de bollos hasta que escucha el estómago del otro hacer ruidos; sabe que tiene que retener la risa pero no lo consigue.

—¡Deja reírte estúpido! —Katsuki se levanta abruptamente, sus mejillas están rojas y de su mano derecha saltan chispas.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Dice entre risas el de pecas. Cuando limpia las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos saca un panecillo y se lo ofrece al más alto.

Bakugou frunce el ceño y mueve su mirada entre el corriente bollo y el sonriente muchacho de cabello quebrado. Sus pómulos se pintan de nuevo y se inclina para dar una mordida al pan que Midoriya sostiene.

La acción del más alto lo sorprende y bajo sus pecas surge un color amapola que pasa desapercibido para el chico explosivo que limpia los restos de crema en sus labios.

—Creí que no tolerabas la comida picante —comenta al terminar de degustar el bocado de pan.

El menor da un respingo y se pone nervioso, —Bueno sí, no me gusta... —desvía la mirada y sigue sosteniendo el panecillo mientras el cenizo termina de comerlo.

Al tragar el alimento le pregunta: —¿Y por qué los compraste?

Siente los ojos rubíes del otro perforarle, exigiendo una respuesta, y sus manos comienzan a sudar.

—Los compré para ti, creí que tendrías hambre.

Cierra los ojos inmediatamente después de contestar y se cubre con el brazo izquierdo en espera de los gritos y las explosiones típicas de Bakugou pero no sucede nada. Abre los ojos y abandona su postura defensiva para ver al de cabello alborotado, lo que ve le deja sin habla.

Katsuki luce desconcertado, sus mejillas están rojas y parecen enrojecerse más con cada segundo que pasa. Se miran fijamente y el primero en romper el contacto es el mayor.

Truena la lengua y sin mirarle le dice: —Dame otro.

Izuku hace lo que le pide y encantado agarra otro bollo de la bolsa el cual, contra todo pronóstico, el cenizo vuelve a comer desde su mano.

La hora del descanso termina y deben regresar al salón. Se levantan al mismo tiempo y cuando están completamente parados se dan cuenta de que sus manos ya no están pegadas.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par y miran sus manos para después verse el uno al otro. Ahora que están separados no saben qué hacer; Izuku piensa que el de orbes escarlata se irá sin decir nada y repentinamente se siente vacío.

—¡Deku-kun! —Escuchan a la distancia.

El de pecas se gira, buscando a Ochako y antes de que pueda verla se ve llevado de la mano atrás del edificio principal.

Katsuki lo acorrala contra la pared, coloca ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza y puede ver humo salir debajo de sus palmas. Al ver su rostro sabe que el chico está enojado, aunque no consigue descifrar la razón. A lo lejos se escucha Uraraka gritar su apodo de nuevo y comienzan a salir pequeñas explosiones de sus manos que seguramente chamuscarán la pintura del muro.

—Esa perra... —masculla con notable desprecio.

—Kacchan... se hace tarde —no está seguro de lo que está pensando pero se está sofocando y no sabe cuánto soportará.

El más alto lo ignora por completo y permanece atento a los gritos de la chica gravitatoria, los cuales se acercan poco a poco a donde ellos se encuentran. Cuando la fémina voz se escucha casi a un lado de ellos Bakugou mira al más bajo.

—Kacchan, ¿qué está-?

Sus palabras se ven interrumpidas por el inesperado beso que el mayor le da y las piernas le tiemblan cuando Katsuki mete su lengua en su cavidad. No comprende lo que pasa, piensa que podría estar soñando, piensa que Uraraka los verá en cualquier momento, piensa que debería romper el beso pero también piensa en el fuerte sabor impregnado en la lengua del otro y lo extrañamente estimulante que es.

—Deku...

Escucha a la chica suspirar sorprendida y siente al mayor resoplar por la reacción de la muchacha, con lo cual le besa con más intensidad. Cierra los ojos y deja que el cenizo le guíe en el ósculo.

No sabe qué sucede con la castaña y abre los ojos hasta que Bakugou deja de besarle. Ve en su rostro un gesto de satisfacción y espera que le dé una explicación.

Regresa la mirada al más bajo y su regocijo desaparece al ver sus verdosos ojos, entiende que quiere una respuesta y lo peor es que no la tiene, chasquea la lengua, en realidad sí tiene una respuesta sin embargo no tiene la paciencia para dársela.

—¿Qué? —suelta molesto.

El chico no le pregunta pero sabe que quiere hacerlo. ¿Es que debe ser tan denso?

—¡¿En serio no lo entiendes?! —Dice exasperado. La falta de respuesta del pecoso le fastidia y alborota su propio cabello con una de sus manos.

Mira sus grandes ojos curiosos, no, no le dirá nada.

Sin decir nada el más alto se va y deja a un ansioso Izuku atrás que le persigue a pocos pasos detrás.

—¡Kacchan! —Insiste al de cabello quebrado.

 _Todo es culpa del nerd_ , piensa, esa mañana había querido hablar con él y eventualmente los planes del cenizo se arruinaron cuando por desesperado tropezó con Izuku y cayeron encima de otro chico en la entrada, el cual por el repentino susto soltó su individualidad y provocó que quedaran pegados.

La situación le vino como anillo al dedo pero no dejaba de pensar que se hubiera ahorrado la humillación por parte de Kirishima, Kaminari y Sero si tan sólo el más bajo no fuera un miedoso.

—¡Kacchan! —Vuelve a llamarlo.

—¡Cállate! —Le responde y se detiene a pocos metros del salón.

Midoriya imita al más alto, Katsuki piensa que es un entrometido pero en realidad todo esto le concierne tanto como a él, y detesta ese hecho.

Se gira de repente y agarra al de cabello alborotado por la barbilla —Como fue tu culpa no te diré nada —sonríe insolente —, diviértete intentando descubrirlo.

Con eso el mayor lo suelta y entra al salón. Debe admitir que será divertido verle romperse la cabeza por lo idiota que es, aunque no sabe si podrá resistir hasta que el chico se percate de sus intenciones.

 **.**


End file.
